Foxy, Bonnie, and Mangle
Foxy, Bonnie, and Mangle belong too ChloethePuppeh~! No editing without my permission. Appearances Foxy : Main fur coat is Red, while his Paws and ear tips are Brown and his Chest, Belly, Muzzle, and Tail tip are white. He wears a eye-patch on his left eye and has a Pirate hook on his left paw. He has yellow eyes and a yellow collar. Bonnie : Main fur coat is Lavender, while his Muzzle, Chest, Belly, Tail, and paws are White. He has Semi-floppy ears. He wears a red Bow-tie and has Red eyes. Mangle : Main fur coat is white, while her Muzzle, Back, Paws, Ear tips, Chest and Belly, Mask, and Tail tip are pink. She wears a Red Bow and has yellow eyes. Personalities Foxy : He is a serious and Protective pup over Mangle and Kind and Sweet too everyone. He can be a little snappy sometimes if you get on his nerves or don't listen to him. He Usually Ignores pups who get on his nerves or get him mad. He is very playful and loves too hang around. Bonnie : He is a Kind-Hearted and Free-Spirit pup. He loves too help people in need and is Kind and Caring. He loves to play anything and is very Hyper. He loves too build things and hang out with Chica treating her as Family, due to his big crush on her. He loves playing with Foxy, Mangle, and Chica, and loves too make new friends. Mangle : She is very Sweet and Soft Spoken, She is very Adventurous and loves too play. She loves Foxy and her pups too bits and would never let them go. She loves her Older Brother Trooper too Infinity and Beyond, but gets truly Irritated when he bothers Foxy all the time, but she usually gets over it. She hates pups crushing on the love of her life, Foxy, and tells them kindly too "Go Away". She is very Free Spirited and has Pure heart of gold. Bio Foxy : Bonnie : Mangle : Trivia * They are named after the characters from Five Nights At Freddy's. * I decided too make these characters because they are my Top Favorites. * Foxy and Mangle is my favorite Couple. * Mangle always calls Bonnie "Bon Bon". * Foxy always calls Mangle "Mango". * Foxy and Mangle have Four pups in the future named Ace, Mango, Pearlie, and Candle. * Mangle usually gets annoyed with her Older Brother Trooper, because he's so fond of Foxy. Family Trooper- Mangle's older brother/ Foxy's and Bonnie's Brother in law. Chica- Bonnie's Mate/ Foxy and Mangle's Sister in Law. Ace- Foxy and Mangle's Son. Mango-Foxy and Mangle's Daughter. Pearlie- Foxy and Mangle's Daughter. Candle-Foxy and Mangle's Daughter. Clarity- Bonnie and Chica's Daughter. Crushes Foxy : After bumping into her one day at a Restaurant, Foxy has a deep crush on Mangle. Bonnie : Bonnie is in love with a pup named Chica. Mangle : Mangle has a deep crush on Foxy. Stories appeared In By Me : By Others : Collabs : Gallery : Mangle x foxy!!.jpg|FoxyxMangle drawn by my amazing Sista~!! Shimmering Wofie~! Foxy x mangle~.jpg|Cute Pic of Foxy and Mangle~ Drawn by my sis Wolfie~!! I love it~! <3 Category:Males Category:Females Category:ChloethePuppeh's Oc's Category:Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:1st Gen